A Work of Art
by Lunar Xerneas
Summary: "Tell me, young Star Child... is my art not beautiful?"


Deep sapphire blue eyes drifted open to meet darkness.

It took him some time; was it seconds? Minutes? Hours? He was unsure, but he realized that his arms and legs were stretched out, his whole body held up by chains. They let loose a low rattle when he shifted his body, the noise reminding him of some sick, twisted cackle that echoed in his head and bounced around in it violently. What was he doing here? What had happened?

As he slowly regained his senses, he began to notice various things about the dark room he was in. It reeked of something… was it some kind of paint? He could hear it dripping slowly onto the ground, the sound reverberating in his head as a dull throbbing began to form in it.

He closed his eyes, his breathing harsh and choked as the smell of paint grew overwhelming to his senses. Why was he here? Why was he chained up?

"I see you're awake, young Star Child."

That voice; it sounded like sharp fingernails grating slowly across a chalkboard, and it sent violent shivers down his spine. He slowly opened his eyes back up and lifted his head as light poured in, giving him a visual of the room he was in.

There was paint everywhere; on the floor, on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, it was _everywhere._ The paint was all different shades of red, tricking his mind for just a moment that it was blood that was oozing from every nook and cranny of the room, which scared him to his wits end.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am," that voice again, it came from what appeared to be a feminine figure draped in multicolored cloaks. She was floating in front of him, a pair of piercing yellow eyes staring into the deepest parts of his soul. He could almost feel the devilish grin that she was making beneath her scarves. "My name is Drawcia. I come from a land far away, in hopes of spreading my image across your wonderful planet." She let loose a giggle; to which he grimaced, as it was ear-shatteringly high pitched, it made his head ring for a few moments after she had finished.

"You don't seem to be very comfortable, and I must apologize for my rather rude first impression. You see… I do not wish for you, young Star Child, to get in the way of spreading my passion across the land." Drawcia giggled again, lifting up what appeared to be a paintbrush, into his face. The bristles glowed in multicolored light, sending him into a sort of trance as she waved it back and forth slowly. "With this paintbrush, I have the ability to turn whatever I wish into a work of art. Isn't that grand?"

He flinched as the bristles gently brushed against his left cheek, a shudder making its way down his body, before the brush was pulled away with another shrill giggle.

"I can show you a work of my art, if you are interested?"

He wanted to shake his head; he wanted to say no, but his fear didn't allow him to move. He just stared at the mysterious woman, his breath an uneven mess. Her amber gaze seemed to harden, her tone of voice growing irritated.

"It appears that you did not hear me, young Star Child." Without a moment's hesitation, Drawcia swiped the brush across his lips, making him grunt and attempt to gasp… only to find that he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. "Answer me, child. Would you like to see my art?"

He was panicking too much to hear Drawcia, struggling frantically against the chains as he desperately tried to breathe, only to be unable to. Had this lady removed his mouth?! His eyes burned with tears as they slipped down in hot rivulets down his face, the rattling of the chains echoing in his ears as his vision began to falter due to lack of air and panic. He couldn't breathe! He needed to _breathe!_ But he _couldn't! He couldn't… he couldn't…_

Suddenly, he was able to breathe again.

He let in large gulps of air, a few choked sobs mixed in as his body shook in terror. He hated this! He hated her! He wanted to go home!

"Do you wish to see my art?"

Without thinking he nodded. He didn't want to have his mouth, or any other part of his body, taken again!

Another giggle. "Great! I'm sure you'll like this one.."

His eyes were met with his homeland, Dreamland, flooded with paint of every color he could imagine. The colors swirled about like the waves of the sea, consuming the entire land. He could see, the fellow citizens of his home, taking refuge atop the roofs of their homes, families holding one another for dear life, while others… weren't so lucky. He could see one in particular; a Waddle Dee, struggling to stay above the surface of the raging waves of paint as they consumed everything. Slowly, the Waddle Dee sank, its small arms flailing wildly above the surface before being completely consumed.

This sight horrified him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. There was beauty in all of this death and destruction… but if someone didn't do something… everyone would meet their end; devoured by the creation of a mad woman and drowned in paint.

"Tell me, young Star Child," Drawcia murmured, her voice much softer than it had been previously. "Is my art not beautiful?"

* * *

 **This short one shot was based on a dream I had. I woke up after this point, and it left me so confused, and yet very interested. Drawcia isn't talked about much in the fandom, as she wasn't exactly memorable, but I feel she had potential to be a true villain… if she weren't limited by the E rating that Kirby games have… so I wanted to write this darker twist on her plans.**

 **What would happen next? What will happen to Kirby? That's up to you to imagine.**


End file.
